Danna
by Haru Kiranova
Summary: /Oneshot Sasodei/ Para ser eterno sacrifiqué muchas cosas, pero el perder mis sentimientos ha sido mi peor error.


Este fic fue creado el 9 de Julio de 2008. Ha sido mi primer fic SasoDei y, por tanto, el más especial para mi. Y bueno, creo que le hacía falta un revisión.

Hay algo muy curioso en este escrito. Todo esto era sólo la tercera parte de un fic más largo. No sé porque nunca puse la versión completa, pero aún la guardo. Tal vez sea buena idea retomar aquello.

En fin. Espero que les guste el fic. ¡¡Hasta luego!! (2-Dic-2008)

* * *

Cuando las cosas son eternas, las personas se olvidan del verdadero dolor de perderlas. Contemplar el amanecer todos los días se vuelve algo tan habitual que, pierde su encanto. Fue todo esto lo que comprendí en el momento que conocí tu única debilidad.

_**Danna**_

A la orilla de un acantilado, un chico pelirrojo miraba al horizonte. Sus cortos cabellos se alzaban al cielo y se movían con el viento marino de un lado al otro creando una cambiante danza de fuego. Un hermoso atardecer se apreciaba en las lejanías. El azul del cielo jugaba con el rojo, naranja y amarillo del sol dándole una extraña, pero bella tonalidad. Las olas del mar lograban una perfecta combinación de paz, y el reflejo de este ocaso en el agua, hacia una escena, más que preciosa, artística.

Sus ojos habían perdido el brillo desde hacía muy poco tiempo, pero la inocencia de su rostro disimulaba muy bien su edad.

Lentamente se acerco su fiel compañero. Al contrario de él, su estatura rebasaba la altura de un muchacho y le daba un aspecto mayor. En contraste con los cortos cabellos del pelirrojo, los de esta persona eran largos, suaves y brillantes como las hierbas de un prado con el pasar de un vendaval.

-Danna, ¿Le sucede algo?

-Deidara- Dijo casi en un murmuro y con la voz apagada- ¿Qué se siente el dolor?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Es que, mi cuerpo, es incapaz de sentir algo.

-Pero eso le da una gran ventaja sobre sus enemigos.

-Tienes razón, pero es desesperante no sentir, en este preciso momento no sé cómo se sentirá la brisa oceánica, jamás siento frio, calor, y mucho menos dolor.

-...- Sostuvo el rubio un silencio pensativo, hasta que se vio roto cuando continuó su compañero.

-No importa que las cosas sean eternas, si pequeñeces como esta hacen mi vida miserable, desearía morir en este momento.

-No diga eso, maestro Sasori. Aunque nuestros artes sean diferentes, ambos sabemos que la belleza está en todos lados.

Una nueva pausa se presentó, sólo las olas del mar se escuchaban y se armonizaban con el canto de las gaviotas al pasar, calmaban un poco la tristeza del chico. Deidara lo miró de reojo y notó que cerraba los ojos. Por un momento vio resbalar una lágrima por su mejilla, pero fue sólo su imaginación ya que le era imposible hacerlo.

-Deidara, ¿sabes tú como logré este cuerpo? -Preguntó aún con los ojos cerrados mientras se recostaba en la muerta vegetación que crecía alrededor de una roca.

-No, nunca me ha contado sobre usted.

-¿En serio?- Dijo en una voz parecida a una disculpa. -Al morir mis padres, solo me quedaba mi abuela, -Comenzó a relatar tristemente- pero el cariño de ella no era suficiente. Trate de reemplazarlos con marionetas, pero era imposible, las marionetas no sienten, no tienen ese calor fraternal de un amigo, de un familiar, de un amante. Así que decidí dejar de sentir, y vivir por la eternidad. Fueron largos años de investigación y experimentación, es por eso que me gané la reputación de un tirano. Hasta que un día lo conseguí y lo puse a prueba. Me convertí en inmortal, el sueño de todos los hombres, el poder de ser rey para siempre, ¡De dominar al mundo por la eternidad!

Hizo una pequeña pausa. Una ola golpeó las rocas y le dio la indicación para continuar.

-En ese momento era el criminal más buscado. Abandoné mi aldea natal y con ello a las pocas personas que pudieran apreciarme.- Cambió su voz de tristeza por una más determinada y profunda.- Pero ahora es cuando creo que fue un gran error. ¿De qué me sirve la vida eterna si jamás podre experimentar el gusto de una caricia, de un abrazo...de un beso?. Al realizar esta técnica, sabía yo que no había vuelta atrás. Concentrar toda mi vida y mi fuerza en un pequeño contenedor, en ese momento no me importaba. Pero ahora, me arrepiento.

-_Jamás pensé que fuera así, pobre de él -_ Pensaba Deidara, un poco aterrado por las vivencias de su compañero mientras agachaba su cabeza.-

-No sientas pena por mi Deidara, - Abrió los ojos y miro hacia arriba, a los ojos de Deidara que permanecía de pie, inmóvil.- Ya me he acostumbrado a que nadie me quiera, por eso me uní a Akatsuki, porque no hace falta que me aprecien, lo único que cuentan son los resultados. -Se levantó aún de espaldas a Deidara mientras se quitaba el polvo con pequeños golpeteos.- Incluso tú, te asignaron como mi compañero y es por eso que debes permanecer conmigo, de otra forma, no estarías aquí.

Continúo observando detenidamente el enorme espejo de agua salada, como si deseara lanzarse y unirse a él. Deidara abrazó por detrás a Sasori. Era como abrazar a un objeto cualquiera, solo era madera, no despedía calor alguno, no tenia respiración, no escuchaba el latir de su corazón. Recargo su rostro sobre su hombro y cerró los ojos mientras olía los cabellos rojos de su compañero.

-Danna, no crea que sólo estoy a su lado por obligación,- Susurró en su oído.- Hay cosas mucho más importantes. Puede que no sienta, pero al menos aprecia el valor de las sensaciones, pocos nos preocupamos por dar una caricia, un abrazo, un beso, y es cuando lo perdemos, que rogamos por que vuelvan.

-Deidara...

-Yo, más que apreciarlo,…-Decía entrecortadamente mientras sus exhalaciones golpeaban la artificial piel de Sasori.

Su respiración se tornó más rápida, al grado de transformarse en pequeños sollozos acompañados de un pequeño lagrimeo. No podía completar su frase, pero Sasori comprendía lo que pasaba, se dio la vuelta y tocó sus rubios cabellos. Pasó los dedos por sus pestañas y secó las brillantes gotas. El abrazo se prolongó por varios segundos. Se vieron frente a frente, a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia.

Ya había oscurecido y la luna comenzaba a salir. Sus siluetas se proyectaban con la luz del astro de la noche. Deidara se acercó nuevamente al oído del pelirrojo, y murmuró unas dulces palabras.

-Danna, lo amo.

Después de esto, se acercaron lentamente. Sus labios rozaron, y el cuerpo de Deidara se estremeció, sabía que era una experiencia singular, pues no era piel lo que sentía, Sasori, incapaz de sentir, cerro sus ojos, y comenzó a llorar en su mente.

-¿Que sucede?

Las olas parecían haberse detenido a escuchar aquella conversación, guardando silencio, impacientes por saber la respuesta del pelirrojo.

-Ni siquiera soy capaz de derramar una lágrima, mi rostro es inexpresivo.- Se agacho un poco y entrecerró los ojos. - No soy nada.

-Maestro Sasori,- Dijo Deidara levantando su rostro con las yemas de sus dedos.- no se preocupe, a partir de hoy, me encargare de sentir por usted: Si esta triste, lloraré por usted. Si está feliz, reiré por usted. Y si desea sentir amor, me encargaré de dárselo.

Sasori comprendió, que una persona así es difícil de encontrar, alguien cuyo corazón esté conectado al tuyo, que comparta lo que sientes, y que jamás te abandone. De alguna manera sus pesares se fragmentaron y se disiparon en la oscuridad de la noche. Con un suspiro volteó a ver el mar una vez más, ocultando su rostro a los ojos del rubio.

-Deidara, yo... también... Te amo


End file.
